


The Eighth Night of Hannukah

by Mimozka



Series: Olicity Hannukah 2015 [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hannukah, Happy Ending, Miracles, Smoaking Canary, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/pseuds/Mimozka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannukah is the time for miracles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eighth Night of Hannukah

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the delay, life happens to the best of us. Anyhow, this goes to anyone and everyone who supported and enjoyed this little series. Thank you and I hope you have (or had) a nice Holiday season.

                                                                                          

* * *

 

It had been yet another morning of waiting and hoping for Oliver and Donna. Another day of staring at their loved one, lying, unmoving, on the hospital bed. Another day of Donna telling Oliver stories of Felicity’s childhood, and Oliver offering her some of his own from their summer of travelling, as a way to distract themselves and make time go faster.

Another day where they got a visitor - another person whose life Felicity had altered for the better. 

Sara Lance had walked into Felicity’s hospital room, demanding to know their next plan of action, with her sister trailing behind her. She managed to startle Donna, who’d jumped out of her seat and nervously stood in front of Oliver - confused and also slightly annoyed at the younger blond’s anger towards her son-in-law.

Oliver then rubbed Donna’s shoulder soothingly and told her that it was alright. Sara was a dear friend to both him and Felicity. In fact, she was one of Felicity’s closest friends. That prompted Sara to apologize and intorduce herself to Donna. After that he had led Sara out of the room, leaving Donna with Laurel. 

He took her to a nearby empty room and once the door was closed behind them, Sara unleashed a whole lot of questions on him, which he answered to the best of his ability.

“We’re going to nail this son of a bitch.” Sara told him and the promise in her voice was clear as day, as was her involvement in said ‘nailing’.

“I need her to wake up first. I need to know beyond a shadow of a doubt that she’ll be okay before I go after Darhk.” Oliver said, his voice adopting that dark quality that he often used on criminals. 

Sara nodded silently.

 “She’s better than all of us combined.” Sara said, all traces of ire gone from her voice “She’ll be up and bossing everyone around in no time, you’ll see.” she said, taking Oliver’s hand in hers.

He wasn’t sure if it were Sara’s comforting owrds, or her touch, or the knowledge that if there was one person whom he could unload on because he was sure they could take it no matter what - it was Sara… It was probably a combination of the three, but Oliver sagged into her arms, shoulders shaking with his sobs. 

He’d been scared and angry, worried and vengeful, but he hadn’t shed one tear since Felicity’s accident. There was always someone he needed to be strong for. Donna, Thea, Felicity herself… He’d been a wreck the night he’d gone to John and Lyla’s and they’d comforted him the best they could, but he hadn’t let them see the extent of his grief. 

Sara understood. She understood him in ways that not even Felicity and John did and because of that he couldn’t hide from her even if he wanted to. 

They returned back to the room once he’d calmed down and spent some time with the others. 

At some point Laurel’s phone rang and she excused herself, saying she was needed at the precinct. Sara told her to wait a moment because she was coming with her. 

“Brainy Smurf, you need to open those eyes of yours, because your boy here is going nuts… All of us are. Plus, and I will absolutely deny this once you’re awake, but I miss your babbles.” Sara had leaned over Felicity’s head and pressed a kiss to her forehead, carefully avoiding the wires. 

She was at the door when she called out to Oliver again, “Nice to see you took my advice, even if it took you forever. Congratulations, Ollie.” she motioned with her head to Felicity’s left hand and, with a last wink in his direction, left to follow her sister towards the elevator.

That night, on sunset, Donna and Oliver had lit the Menorah yet again, to mark the last night of the Festival of Lights. 

The whole point of celebrating Hannukah is to remember the miracle that the Jewish people witnessed after the victory over the Greeks and after they cleaned the Holy Temple from the filth. The amount of oil - meant for lighting the Menorah -  in the only unscathed jug, that survived the battle, shouldn’t have been enough to last them a day… Instead it lasted not one, but  _eight_ days. Prompting the Jewish people to celebrate eight nights of light in years to come.

Hannukah became the time for miracles.

It looked like one such miracle was bestowed on private room 472 in Starling General Hospital on the last night of the holiday - because on the last night of Hannukah, two hours after they’d lit their candles, Felicity’s tired groan pierced the silence in the room as her blue eyes blinked open for the first time in four days.


End file.
